Have Some Respect
Sem and crew are ordered to assassinate the king of Bonsluvia. Plot Lloyd and Sem were sitting in Lloyd's lab, playing with test tubes. Lloyd poured pink liquid into a tube with blue liquid in it. The tube starting bubbling, and Lloyd let the tube drop. The mix fell out of the tube while it was falling, and melted a hole in the floor. (Sem): Dude, that was awesome! Lloyd didn't respond. Instead, he looked around the room. (Sem): Uhh...Dude? (Lloyd): You keep addressing this "Dude", but we're alone. (Sem): ...Nevermind. Suddenly, Flone ran into the room. (Flone): Guys, guys! Eden needs us at the bridge, she says we got a job! (Sem): Ah hoozamawhat? A job? What are we going to do, clean windows? Flone didn't answer him, and ran back to the bridge. Sem and Lloyd followed him. Eden was standing at the end of the dinner table, while Xion and Snake were already seated. The others sat down as well. (Eden): Guys, I have received a call from a small group of people from the planet Bonsluvia. (Xion): Bonsluvia? That planet with the tyran king who's been king for more than 500 years? (Eden): Yes. Actually, speaking of King Avlat, that's exactly why they called us. (Sem): And that means? (Eden): We have been ordered to assassinate King Avlat. Everyone gasped. (Sem): Wait, we do orders now? (Eden): It's not our main purpose, but as a team of superheroes, we sometimes get ordered to help people with their problems. (Lloyd): We can't just assassinate a king! Bonsluvia's economy will collapse without a leader, and how are we ever gonna kill a king? Did you ever see the news? He always has hundreds of guards and cops surrounding the area! (Eden): I know about his protection. That's why I need you guys to help. The only way we can succesfully assassinate the king is if we kill him through a motion of events. That way, no one will know who did it, and they'll never know how. (Lloyd): What do you need us for, then? (Eden): We need your smarts to analyze Schrovben Square, which is where the King will hold his annual speech about Bonsluvia's economy. Once you've analyzed it, we need you to design the motion of events that will kill the King, and how we will commence it. Snake, Xion and Sem will do all the steps needed for the motion to start, and finally Flone and I will stay in the ship to hack the Schrovben Square security cameras and help you guys to deal with the guards. (Snake): Makes sense. (Lloyd): Fine. Upload a map of Schrovben Square to the computer in my lab and I'll take a look at it. Eden ran over to one of the computers on the bridge, and uploaded it to Lloyd's computer. Lloyd ran over to his lab. (Eden): Well, now all we gotta do is wait for Lloyd. (Flone): Can't take more than an hour or so. Suddenly, Lloyd ran back to the bridge, with a small button in his hands. (Lloyd): Done. (Snake): That was fast. (Lloyd): You call that fast? I lunched while making this thing! Lloyd put the button on the table, and pressed a smaller button on the side. Out of the button came a hologram, showing Schrovben Square, a futuristic city square full of metal buildings, one of which had a balcony on it, with a large poster of a robot on the face of the building. (Lloyd): That right there is the king's palace. Now, if I do this... Lloyd pressed another button, and suddenly an explosion blew up one of the buildings, who got knocked into the other buildings. Three tiny stickmen came out of the collapsing building, and jumped into another one. Their body could be seen glowing red, while they climbed down the building. They stood still on the bottom floor for a while, until a large ship rose out of the ground next to the building. The stickmen came out of the building, jumped onto the ship while it was flying into space, and quickly dug into the ship. The ship disappeared from the hologram for a while, until it came back, crashing into the palace. (Eden): ...Remind me how nobody will know it was us? (Lloyd): While the ship is launched into space, we change the coordinates to auto pilot right into the palace, and we jump back into our ship. (Sem): Sounds good. When do we get started? (Eden): Right now. Eden ran to the control panel, and activated the ship's motors. She flew the ship over to Bonsluvia. (Lloyd): So no practice or anything!? (Eden): Why? You got us helping you! (Sem): WOOHOO! This is gonna be AWESOME! Eden flew into the atmosphere of Bonsluvia, until suddenly they ship got shot in the side by a laser. The ship started losing altitude. (Snake): What's happening!? (Eden): We're being attacked! (Xion): Sem, do you think you can do something!? (Sem): Eeeeeeeyup. Sem pushed the DNAtrix, and transformed into Software. He possessed the ship, and tried to steer it back into space, but the ship got shot once again, and they crashed deep into planet. Sem detransformed, and all of the crew members walked out of the ship. (Lloyd): What now!? My plan can't be completed without the ship! (Snake): I think we have another option... Snake pointed at the sky, where a golden ship was flying high in the sky. It seemed to be headed for Schrovben Square. (Snake): That right there is the ship transporting the king to Schrovben Square. (Flone): How are we ever gonna kill him if he's miles and miles above us? (Sem): You seem to be forgetting something. Sem activated the DNAtrix, and started scrolling through his playlist. (Xion): Oh, let me bet, you're gonna become Waylighter again, boast about how awesome you are, and get shot by a laser. (Sem): Not this time. I need a true flyer... a dactyl. Sem selected Aero Dactyl, slapped down the DNAtrix, and transformed into him. (Sem): BAAAKAAAAWK! (Xion): Keep it down, bird brain. (Sem): I don't think Aero Dactyl is strong enough to lift everyone up to the ship. (Eden): And we don't have time to keep making trips back and forth. (Snake): Think you can handle me? (Sem): Barely, but I think I can do it. (Snake): Me and my guns will take care of that rat faced tyrant! (Eden): Remember to kill him without anyone noticing it. (Sem): Got it. Snake climbed onto Sem's back, and they flew up into the sky. When they reached the ship, Snake pulled out a gun and shot a hole in the ship. They flew through it, and ended up in some hallway. (Snake): Where are we? (Sem): I think it's safe to presume we're inside the ship. Snake pulled a monocle out of his pocket. He opened it, and it was revealed to be a digital map. (Sem): What's that? (Snake): My mapnocle. Bought it on the black market from Sir Morphulius. (Sem): You GOTTA take me to the black market one of these days. (Snake): Sure. ...Okay, according to the mapnocle he's above us, to the right. (Sem): Easy. I'll just go Homerupt and tear through this ceiling. (Snake): You can't just GO and RIP through the ceiling! The guard will hear us. (Sem): And they didn't hear or notice you shooting a hole in the ship? (Snake): ...Just do it. (Sem): Homerupt time! Sem activated the DNAtrix, and transformed into... Rocksteady. (Sem): Huh? What? Another new guy? Oh, wait, I know this, over the next week or so I'm gonna choose for an alien, and get a new guy. I'm not even surprised anymore. Sem tore through the ceiling, as they both climbed out of the hole. (Sem): I guess super strength is one of his powers. Maybe rocks... Just in time to test out his new powers, a couple of robotic guards came running to them. Snake pulled out four handguns, but Sem stopped him. (Sem): Let ME try this one! Sem pointed his hands at the guards, and for a while it did nothing. Just when the guards aimed right at his head, multiple rock spears launched out of Sem's fingers and into the robotic guard bodies. (Sem): Awesome! They quickly ran through the hallways, fighting off guards, and eventually reached the bedroom chamber where King Avlat was writing a letter while sitting on his bed. King Avlat was a robot, with a round head, a red robe and a small golden crown. (Avlat): And I hope, my love, that we can-- AGH! What are you two punks doing here!? (Sem): Doing what must be done. Sem ran up to Avlat, but he took of his red robe, revealing two laser sawblades on both his hands. He punched Sem in the chest, attempting to cut through him, but nothing happened. (Sem): Not working, old man. I'm as steady as a rock- I'M ROCKSTEADY! Sem grabbed Avlat by the arm, and pushed his face into the ground. Sem aimed at his head, and before anyone could notice it, a long rock spear stabbed Avlat between his eyes, killing him. His sawblades evaporated into thin air. Suddenly, another batch of robotic guards entered the room. (Guard): (headset) Captain Chyeelp, this is 3882 speaking, Avlat is dead, I repeat, Avlat is dead. (other guards) Open fire! (Sem): Let's make this quick! Sem ran to a nearby window, and jumped through it, tearing out most of the wall with it. Snake followed him, completely tearing it down. While the guards were shooting at them while they were falling, Sem turned back to the ship, aimed at the engines and shot a large amount of spears at them. The engines blew up, and short after the ship blew up as well. (Snake): Woohoo! Nice job, kid! But the problem is... WE'RE GONNA FALL TO OUR DEATH! (Sem): Not if I have something to say about it! Sem grabbed on to Snake's chest, acting like a shield. When they fell into the ground, the impact blew away much of the street they landed on. Snake and Sem climbed out of the crater, and saw shocked civilians staring at them in horror. Sem timed out. (Sem): Oh crap! How are we gonna get back to the ship? (Snake): Let ME do this one! Snake grabbed Sem and lifted him over his shoulder. He ran through the street, faster and faster, until he jumped high above the skycrapers, landing on them to jump to the next one, until they finally reached the Bronze's crash site. (Eden): Did you do it? Is he dead? (Sem): Unless a rock spear between the eyes and his ship blowing up is harmless to him, I'm gonna say he's sleeping the eternal slumber. (Eden): Okay, good. Lloyd fixed the ship, let's get out of here. They all ran into the ship, and Eden started the engines. The flew off into the sky. (Sem): Well, this was a pretty dark day. (Xion): I guess so. *sigh* Well, I'm hungry. (Snake): Yeah! What's for dinner!? Flone walked out of the kitchen. (Flone): Today we're eating something new! I saw some DELICIOUS looking bugs while waiting for Lloyd to fix the ship, caught some, and now we're having bug souffle Sem gagged. THE END! Category:3.10: The Last Generation Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Episodes